Souvenir Dans Un Carton
by c.Satine
Summary: Après 4x26. Comment Tempérance Brennan est suite à cet incident ? Reste-t-elle toujours la même ?


C'est si dur. Oui, tellement dur. Elle n'a plus envie de se lever, pourtant elle aimait être debout aux aurores, prête pour travailler, pour sa passion. Drôle de passion les cadavres, n'est-ce pas ? Tempérance Brennan est une drôle de femme, elle ne vit que pour son métier… Elle ne vivait que pour son métier. Désormais, c'est comme-ci elle ne vivait plus. Son petit cœur, si fragile et déjà tant meurtris, était déchiré en infime petits morceaux et il serait très dur de tout recoller. Bien évidemment, anthropologiquement parlant ceci est impossible, vous aurez-t-elle répondu mais maintenant elle ne répond plus, l'envie n'est plus là et le courage non plus d'ailleurs. Cette anthropologue judiciaire n'avait vraiment peur de rien, pas même d'un sénateur. Elle nous l'avait bien prouvé sur l'affaire de Cléo. Intelligente, sûrement la femme plus intelligente que vous auriez pu rencontrer. Une nouvelle Marie Curie, celle de notre époque et bien plus belle ! Peut-être aussi plus brillante. Aujourd'hui, elle fait si banale ! Elle ne prend plus soin de son allure, n'écrit plus -Tempérance était pourtant si douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses romans-, ne sort plus -remarque elle ne sortait pas beaucoup avant non plus-.

C'est si dur, parce qu'il n'est plus là et c'est lui qui lui donnait toute cette volonté.

Putain de tumeur bénigne ! Pourquoi a-t-il dû avoir cette foutue maladie ? Bien sûr que ce n'était pas sa faute. Seeley Booth n'a jamais réclamer d'avoir une tumeur, de toute façon c'est vraisemblablement impossible de tomber malade sur demande… Ils étaient tout deux si proche du but : elle voulait un enfant de lui, il avait accepté. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que ça voulait dire mais elle appréciait : Seeley est un merveilleux papa. De toute façon, le Docteur est nul en sentiments et elle hait la psychologie. Si elle était bénigne cette tumeur, pourquoi avait-il dû se faire opérer ? Et puis pourquoi lui n'a-t-il pas réagis normalement à l'anesthésie ? Pourquoi est-il tombé dans le coma ? Pendant quatre jours, quatre très longs jours ? Elle avait écrit, lui avait parlé et elle s'était même surprise une fois à prier pour lui. Tempérance n'est pourtant pas croyante, ce Jésus n'est qu'un zombie, oui mais lui, Booth est croyant et ça change tout. Il s'était réveillé, avait confié avoir rêvé et que ça paraissait si réel ! Comme une cruche, elle avait acquiescé, voulu le rassurer et finalement…

**« Who are you ? »**

Surprise, confuse, attristée. Elle ne savait même pas que l'on pouvait ressentir tout ça à la fois. Elle avait juste dit : **« Personne. Juste une collègue de travail. ». **Enfin de compte, elle regrette. Peu de fois que Tempérance regrette son acte mais voilà ça le concerne lui, Booth est la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, son partenaire, meilleur ami et peut-être, sûrement, futur père de son enfant. Mais le mal est fait, on ne peut revenir en arrière et arranger le passé.

Elle vit avec. Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue judicaire et romancière à succès, n'est plus. Désormais, c'est seulement Docteur Brennan. Elle ne collabore plus avec le FBI, bien trop douloureux pour elle-même si elle ne veut l'avouer à Angela. Foutue fierté ! Cette femme voit bien qu'elle peine tout le monde, qu'ils sont tous très inquiet pour elle. Mais lui ne l'est plus, Booth était son protecteur et il n'est plus là. Elle lui en veut et en même temps non. Totalement contradictoire, peu importe. Avant elle rationalisait mais plus maintenant.

Avant elle était Bones, sa Bones mais maintenant elle était juste Tempérance Brennan. Quatre ans de sa vie effacée, elle faisait l'amnésique aussi. Parlant de son ancien partenaire comme tel, elle ne le pleurait plus. Tous ses petits cadeaux étaient partis au fond d'un carton, parce que même si elle jouait à l'amnésique elle n'avait pas envie d'oublier, tout ses moments partageaient avec lui était les plus importants. Elle faisait juste semblant, et quand il se souviendrait, lorsque Booth recouvrira la mémoire et bien ce sera de même pour Tempérance Brennan, à ce moment là Bones sera de retour.


End file.
